


Silly Traditions

by sunflower_swan



Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: Fred and George convince Hermione to continue a Christmas Eve tradition.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Silly Traditions

“This is just silly.” Hermione crossed her arms.

“Yep...” said Fred.

“...that’s why it’s a tradition,” finished George.

The twins shared an identical smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Fine.”

“Excellent!” they chorused.

Fred ran to fetch the book and Hermione went to the kitchen to prepare their hot chocolate.

Upon returning, she saw the twins had made themselves cozy on the couch with the afghan she crocheted for Fred last year. She set the mugs of hot chocolate on the coffee table and she settled herself between them.

“Ready?” she asked.

The twins nodded enthusiastically.

"'Twas the night before Christmas…”


End file.
